zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Brachios
The Brachios is a Brachiosaurus-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of fictional biomechanical lifeforms depicted in TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Overview The Brachios is a Brachiosaurus-type Zoid used by the Guylos Empire. While the Brachios is amphibious and considered one of the Zenebas Empire's finest aquatic combat platforms, it is not actually submersible, lacking the air supply required for prolonged stays under the surface. This is where the design of the Brachios shines through. The head and long neck act as a periscope and snorkel, allowing this Zoid to stay underwater while still remaining a threat to both land and sea-going zoids. While its design puts it at a disadvantage on land compared to many other Zoids, the unit's versatility was well appreciated by the Zenebas Empire, as well as the Guylos. Battle Story Appearances The Brachios first appeared during the ZAC 2040s as a logistics and cover fire Zoid in the Deathsaurer's support battalion. Eventually advances in Zoid technology allowed the creation of the more durable and better armed Brachios mk. II. After ZAC 2056 the Guylos Empire chose to revive the original Brachios design. The Brachios allowed for Imperial naval superiority and proved a match for the Helic Barigator, its only aquatic rival. In time, however, the platform was outmoded and the creation of the Sinker and recommissioning of the Warshark spelled the end for the Brachios as a major player in the war. Media Appearances Manga Brachios made a brief appearance in the Chaotic Century manga but was destroyed by Raven. Video Games The Brachios appeared as a common wandering monster in the Zoids Saga series. Trading Cards The Brachios was featured in the Original Battle Game and Trading Collection Card releases of Zoids Trading Cards. Models File:Brachios japanese2.jpg| Japanese box art File:Brachios japanese.jpg| Japanese box art File:Brachios back.JPG| Japanese box art (back) File:Brachios hasbro.jpg| Hasbro box art File:Dark nessios.JPG| Dark Nessios box art File:Dramadon_OER.JPG| Dramadon box art Zoids (1983) The Brachios was first released as part of the Zoids (1983) line. It is molded in silver and brick red, with the cockpit hatch being translucent red. When wound up, the Zoid walks and opens and closes its mouth while swinging its head from side to side. The weapons can be manually positioned, notably the hidden beam cannon which has a complete range of fire. Brachios Prototype The image left is a picture of a unique Brachios design. Brachios MK-2 (Newtype) TOMY released a new variant of the Brachios in 1988 replacing the current one. Known as the Brachios MK-2 (aka: Brachios Newtype), this Zoid was recolored bright red, with semi translucent as well as solid black armor and a red canopy. This version was supposed to include parts from the Imperial Customize Set, but was removed before the Zoids release. It is extremely hard to come by. Brachios MK-2 Prototype A prototype of the Brachios MKII was seen in a TOMY catalogue in 1987. It was colored a more translucent black and included the original weapons that were supposed to be included with the regular Brachios MKII released in 1988. Super 1000 Zoids Brachios was released in Europe in 1988, under the name Dramadon. There was no change with the Japanese version, apart from the packaging. Zoids (1999) The Brachios was released as a part of the Zoids (1999) line. It was introduced in 1999. The Zoid had a few color variations from its Zoids (1983) counterpart, being a brighter red and now more gray instead of dull silver, but is otherwise, identical. Zoids: Build Customize Mobilize The Brachios was released as part of the Zoids: Build Customize Mobilize line, under the name "Brachiosaur". There were no changes aside from packaging. The American release was Hasbro-branded. Related Zoids Dark Nessios Released under the new Rebirth Century line, the GRZ-004 Dark Nessios, a new Guylos Empire Zoid is actually a Brachios with customized legs. Coincidentally, it bears a resemblance to the customized Brachios called "Plesios" seen in the Zoids: Chaotic Century manga. Category:Zoids Category:Sauropod-Type Zoids Category:Zenebas Empire Zoids Category:OJR Category:OER Category:NJR Category:Super 1000 Zoids Category:Zoids: Rebirth Century Category:Aquatic Zoids Category:Medium-Scale Zoids Category:Amphibious Zoids